


Shut up and dance with me

by makesometime



Series: AroAceing the Line 2021 [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, AroAceing the Line 2021, Aromantic Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan, Dancing, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Post-Canon, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: In his younger days, he would have sat around the edges of the room with his governess, or spied from above with Saira and Aziza, laughing at the people in their pretty outfits and their airs and graces.He would have gone to bed at night and dreamed of being spun around a ballroom held tight by a beautiful halfling woman, beaming and glistening and full of the simple joy of being in love.So many things have changed since then.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Series: AroAceing the Line 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178975
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	Shut up and dance with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyBlueColors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/gifts).



> Happy birthday darling! You're such a wonderful person, and I really hope you have a wonderful day and that this makes you smile a little.
> 
> Written for AroAceing the Line, February 24th: **Relationship** \- Single - **Dancing** \- Pale Green
> 
> In this Hamid is cupioromantic, which is one of my favourite readings of this darling boy.

Hamid smiles, looking around the room at the assembled figures. In his younger days, he would have sat around the edges of the room with his governess, or spied from above with Saira and Aziza, laughing at the people in their pretty outfits and their airs and graces.

He would have gone to bed at night and dreamed of being spun around a ballroom held tight by a beautiful halfling woman, beaming and glistening and full of the simple joy of being in love.

So many things have changed since then.

For one, the person at his side is neither a halfling nor a woman.

And he is not in love.

“You sure?”

“Am I sure that I want to dance with my partner?” Hamid says, reaching out and catching up Grizzop’s hand. “Yes, exceedingly.”

Grizzop worries his lip between his teeth as Hamid continues to smile, watching Azu and Kiko twirling past, then Zolf and Oscar.

“You know I’m not good at this.” Grizzop says, inching a little closer.

“You don’t have to be.” He murmurs, thumb stroking in soft little circles over the side of Grizzop’s hand. “I’ll lead, you just need to keep up. Can you do that?”

Grizzop’s eyes go all soft in an instant, in the way that Hamid knows means he should tip his cheek to receive a gentle kiss. Hamid smiles and shivers a bit at the warm trail of Grizzop’s breath as he drags his mouth along to whisper _yeah, reckon I can_ in Hamid’s ear.

There’s a tender sort of hazy pleasure in getting to pull Grizzop up against him, to wrap his arm around the goblin’s waist, to hold Grizzop’s hand and feel claws gently hold him like a mouse between the jaws of a giant cat.

Up this close, he can see the way the ballroom lights reflect in Grizzop’s eyes, finds himself captivated by the look of concentration that his partner wears. It’s not effortless for him but he makes a good job at pretending it is. No one else would notice. Saira, perhaps, if she wasn’t busy with her hosting duties.

“You’re staring.”

Hamid tilts his head, twirls Grizzop around with a trilling laugh. “Of course I am.”

Grizzop grumbles, muttering something under his breath that Hamid can’t quite make out. Grizzop holds him a little tighter though, and that’s very nice. He’s all lean muscle and strength, despite them being two years clear of the end of the world now. Hamid wonders if he’ll ever stop looking at Grizzop and wanting to run his hands all over the smooth expanse of all that lovely grey skin.

“Do you know how handsome you look?”

Grizzop scoffs, sliding a hand down lower on Hamid’s back. Just high enough for propriety. He’s learning.

“A bit self-congratulatory, that.” He says. “You’re the one that designed this whole get-up.”

“Maybe. But you’re the one that wears it so well, darling.”

He doesn’t flush much, but there is something quite satisfying about making colour come to Grizzop’s cheeks. He wants to run away with him, the song ending and Grizzop leaving Hamid entirely too enraptured to applaud the band.

“Thank you for indulging me.” He breathes, shivering under the curl of Grizzop’s hand against his jaw.

“Yeah yeah. Guess I love you or whatever.” Grizzop laughs, looping his arm around Hamid’s shoulders and dragging him away from the dancefloor. He supposes he only bargained for once dance, after all.

“Lucky me.” He murmurs, smiling broadly at Azu as they approach the drinks table.

Grizzop laughs. “Glad you realise I’m a catch.”

It might have taken him some time to get there. To realise that this sort of relationship wasn’t shut off to him once the feelings he read about and dreamed about never happened to manifest inside him. But now… he knows that being with Grizzop is everything he truly wanted, and needed. And more besides.

He’s got his mate, his one to hold, his dance partner. What more could he need?


End file.
